


Kindred

by capitainpistol



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Extended Scene, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana meets Clark at the Lex Luthor fundraiser. Extended/Missing Scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred

There was another presence, someone that peaked her interest. He carried his smile on an open sleeve. Everyone got one. 

He scooped up Waiter and tray, defying gravity and saving the glasses and the poor guy’s job in one swoop. The man was tall but he slouched slightly, hiding his big, wide frame, and the reading glasses were fake and large, made to obscure his bright blue eyes. The nametag identified him as Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent.

He patted the Waiter on the back and gave him back the tray. The save was given over as well. Kent thanked him for having such great reflexes, and sent him off more confident than before.

He managed to be both homely and obscure, which wasn’t easy. 

Women noticed him more. They noticed his stunning looks once they appreciated his quick kindness. He wasn’t intimidating to men. Clark Kent worked the room expertly, sliding away before anyone crashed into him. He apologized, smiled, and moved on. After a quick glance at the party, Diana made out whom the reporter followed.

Bruce Wayne.

Lex Luthor slapped his hands together and parted the way. Another masquerader. The man had a kick to his step, like any moment he might either break into song or break someone’s neck. She didn't think Luthor would be the least fascinating person she'd see. 

She followed the crowd towards the stage and purposely pressed her shoulder to Kent’s. His arm was steel solid, and he emanated pure strength. She knew instantly he was not human. 

He reacted to her strength, rock hard against her, and stood up straight. His nod was slow and his mouth slightly opened. He recognized her and she recognized him, but they had never met. 

Didn’t take two seconds before Luthor aligned himself with the ancient gods. 

She rolled her eyes. “He does like to go on, doesn’t he?”

He was not looking at Lex, but neither did his eyes stay on her. He had caught Wayne moving in his peripheral behind them. She did too. 

She made a point to examine Wayne, looking over her shoulder at him. Kind called to kind, and Wayne caught her gaze.

The moment was brief, but electric. He was taller in person. He hadn’t appeared in public often in the last decade, so the gray in his hair was surprising, but it worked for him.

She had lived in Gotham at a few times in her long life, finding it an easier place to disappear in than Metropolis. She recognized Wayne when he entered to great fanfare. He had dragged himself through the crowd, another billionaire, old where Lex was young. 

Like a lot of the guests, she ignored his nonchalant asshole shtick, but the combination of Kent and Luthor putting on their own shows, she picked up on a subtle turn of Wayne’s expression. 

She turned back to an empty space. Kent was gone and there was no indication of where he went, no movement of the crowd. He was taller than everyone there, but he slouched, his dark clothing making him blend into the crowd.

Diana was intrigued. He was clearly not who he seemed, and if he had interest in Bruce Wayne then so did she.


End file.
